


To the Rescue

by treasakamoto



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, suggested abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasakamoto/pseuds/treasakamoto
Summary: You're forced into an arranged marriage, but Kyoya isn't going to lose you that easily.





	To the Rescue

“I’d like to resign from the club,” you say, placing a form down beside Kyoya’s laptop. “I just need your signature.”  
Kyoya stops typing to take a cursory glance at the piece of paper you set in front of him. Seconds later he simply responds, “Denied.”  
“Kyoya, I’m trying to be professional, you owe me that courtesy in return.”  
He snorts bitterly. “There is nothing about abandoning your club before the year is even done. You have guests lined up for the next two weeks. If you truly dislike this club that much, you can quit at the end of the year.”  
You sigh inwardly. You didn’t dislike this club that much. It was your family, and you spent more time in the music room than in your own room. When you became too overwhelmed with your parents forcing you to go on dates with the wealthy sons of their business partners, you could always count on a swift rescue by the twins, or even Mori. Everyone in the club was your savior. Even Kyoya, who would never admit it, but on more than one occasion would “accidentally” crash those dates. The Host Club was truly your safe place.  
It was thanks to your close friendship with Haruhi that you’d been thrust into the world of the Host Club. The two of you had bonded over your shared dream of attending law school, and you truly admired how hardworking and good-natured the girl was. After weeks of watching her scurry off to her club after school each day, you finally asked to go with her- you were beyond curious as to what being a host entailed. That day, you’d entered music room #3, and immediately won the club over. The twins thought you were hilarious, Honey thought you were the cutest thing besides his precious Usa-Chan, Mori thought that you were a good influence on his cousin, and Tamaki thought you were full of overflowing charm. Kyoya had been hesitant of you, but warmed up after sneaking a peek at some of your files.  
You had ended up becoming a club member. You did entertain guests, both male and female, but generally preferred to help Kyoya plan events and budget the club. He always appreciated the help, and you appreciated talking to him. It ultimately didn’t take long for a crush to form on your end, even if you were certain he didn’t feel the same. Why would he? Kyoya was too focused on important matters, like proving himself to his father. He didn’t have time to worry about relationships.  
That’s why it hurts so much when he shuts you out. You really don’t want to leave the club.  
Your mother had been the one to break the news. On your eighteenth birthday, you’ll be married to Antoine Tonnere, the wealthy French son to the Grand Tonnere Group. He is not the heir of his company- the company will be going to his elder sister- but he will be taking control of your family’s company. Antoine is older than you, but not by much. It doesn’t matter, as you are expected to marry him regardless. You don’t want anyone to know. You don’t want Kyoya to know.  
“I had a feeling you’d deny my request,” you say to Kyoya, who has returned his attention to his laptop. “Just in case, I had Chairman Suoh sign it first. His approval overrides your denial.”  
Kyoya slams his laptop shut. “Well then, it seems as though your business here is done. If you’re done abandoning us, we have a meeting to take care of. Goodbye, (Y/N).”  
“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Tamaki’s voice sounds behind you.  
“Kyoya will fill you in,” you snap, trying desperately not to cry, as you make your way out. You can feel the others looking at you, and it takes all of your willpower not to tell them everything. But there isn’t anything they can do without harming your family’s reputation, and you’re not strong enough to see their pitying expressions.  
Days pass, and you’ve successfully every text and call from the club members. Tamaki has called and texted the most, which doesn’t surprise you in the slightest. Haruhi has left a few voicemails and a few texts asking you if you’re okay. Kyoya hasn’t tried to contact you at all. That doesn’t surprise you either, but it does hurt.  
Your parents have already hired Yuzuha Hitachiin to make you a beautiful gown for your wedding. She has dozens of designs prepared- so many that her assistants struggle to keep track of them. You’ve always liked the twin’s mother, and she promises not to tell her sons about your impending matrimony until you’re ready to. You don’t tell her that you’ll never be ready, and they’ll find out when it is too late and in the news.  
You attend planned dates with Antoine, much to your dismay. He’s everything you feared he would be. He’s narcissistic, and views you as his property, and he tells you who you can and cannot be friends with. Not that it matters. You don’t have your friends anymore. You can’t bring yourself to care when he tries to force himself on you, or even when he loses his temper. You flinch when he’s around, but overall, you feel numb.  
One month before your birthday, your family is out with your fiance to finalize the decisions for your wedding cake. You stay home, feigning a migraine to get some time alone. You’re hiding in your bed, inspecting the hand-shaped bruises scattered down your arms, and you hope they ruin your wedding pictures. Before you know it, you’re sobbing into your pillow so loudly, you don’t hear the car pulling into your driveway.  
You’re completely thrown off guard when Tamaki Suoh comes barreling into your room, host club mere feet behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short first chapter! Expect an update within the next three days. My requests are always open! Also, I had some issues with indentation, so if that bothered you- I'm fixing it tomorrow (:


End file.
